Rev-9
The Rev-9 is the main antagonist of the 2019 sci-fi action film Terminator: Dark Fate, the sixth installment of the Terminator franchise. He is an extremely powerful and highly advanced Terminator which was developed and created by Legion, the successor of the deceased Skynet, to be far more advanced than Skynet's previous Terminator model, the T-1000. Rev-9 has a traditional solid endoskeleton, much as the rest of the previous Terminators and possesses a new ability of separating himself into two active operating forms, one of the human and the second the endoskeleton. It was sent from 2042 back in time to 2020 by Legion, in order to terminate Dani Ramos, the successor of the deceased John Connor, in order to prevent humanity's winning in the great war against the machines. Eventually, after a series of destructive chases and battles, he was destroyed by T-800/Carl after Sarah Connor, Grace and Carl were battling him airborne and in the river nearby L.A. in order to use an EMP blast from Grace's power source against the Rev-9, the only way to destroy it. He was portrayed by in his first villainous role. Biography Early life The Rev-9 was developed, designed and created by the new successor to Skynet; Legion, which used its own advanced computing systems to create an entirely new generation of Terminators, which are able to disguise themselves via shape-shifting (like the T-1000) yet also to separate themselves into two operating bodies; one of the human form and the other the endoskeleton. Designed to be an ultimate assassin, even far more advanced and powerful than T-800 or T-1000, the Rev-9 comes from 2042 in Los Angeles. ''Terminator: Dark Fate'' Arriving to 2020 In 2020, the cybernetically-enhanced Grace and the Rev-9 were transported from the future to Mexico City. The Rev-9 lands in a US Air Force military base, where it is taking the form of a fighter pilot, and, The Rev-9 infiltrates a factory where Daniella "Dani" Ramos works alongside her brother Diego. It attempts to kill Dani, but is thwarted by Grace, who escapes with Dani and Diego in a car. The Rev-9 pursues them in a truck, and reveals its ability to split into two separate entities: a powerful endoskeleton, and a shape-shifting liquid metal exterior. The Rev-9 kills Diego and corners Grace and Dani. Outside, Grace and the horrified Dani encounter Sarah Connor, who lost John Connor back in 1998 to a T-800 sent as backup by the now erased Skynet, (and now lives as Carl with an adopted family). She arrives and temporarily subdues Rev-9 with an automatic shotgun and a rocket launcher. After doing so, they retreat to a motel. US-Mexico Border Skirmish Grace is then tracing the messages of "For John" to a location across the Mexico-United States border. The Rev-9 tracks the group through local video surveillance, and surmises they will cross the border. It/He infiltrates the United States Border Patrol under disguise of a Border police officer and later he is arranging for the group to be arrested and brought to its location. The Rev-9 attempts to kill Dani, but she, Grace and Sarah escape on a helicopter. Final Showdown The group later is seeking an old acquaintance of Sarah to retrieve a military grade EMP in hopes of destroying the Rev-9. The Rev-9 eventually catches up with the group in a helicopter, forcing them to steal a military aircraft nearby to escape. In the process, the EMP charge is destroyed in the gunfire exchange. Aboard, Grace reveals that Dani is the future leader of the Resistance and will become Grace's adoptive mother after the apocalypse. The Rev-9 intercepts their craft in one of its own, destroying them both. Grace, Sarah, and Dani parachute to safety in a Humvee, while Carl and Rev-9 crash into a river beside a hydro-power plant. Rev-9 damages Carl in their ensuing battle and later he goes after Dani. Grace stalls Rev-9, and Dani and Sarah knock it into the river's strong current. The group reunites with Carl and breaks into the plant. Death Rev-9's endoskeleton survives, but its liquid exterior is destroyed when Carl forces the Rev-9 into a spinning turbine inside the hydro-plant, scathing the Rev-9 against the friction of the speeding turbine. It subsequently explodes, incapacitating Carl, Grace, and Sarah. A dying Grace orders Dani to use her power source as an EMP against Rev-9. Dani is eventually becomes subdued by Rev-9 until Carl reactivates and restrains it. Dani stabs Rev-9 with Grace's power source, and Carl drags itself and Rev-9 over a ledge into a pit, where the resulting electrical discharge melts and destroys both machines, ending the mission of the newer Terminator. Powers and Abilities The Rev-9 has variety of powers and skills he possess as a Terminator, such as: Powers *'Superhuman Intelligence': The Rev-9 is designed to be sophisticated and advanced more than human wisdom, despite it/he often does not appear to. *'Superhuman Strength': The Rev-9, much as other Terminators, including Carl, possess incredible levels of superhuman strength, enabling him/it to overpower or defeat Carl and others which come into conflicts with it. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility': Much as the T-1000 before it, the Rev-9 possess high levels of superhuman speed and agility, allowing himself to run in extremely fast rates. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Despite being an android, the Rev-9 possess extremely advanced reflexes in superhuman levels, allowing itself to evade from incoming attacks or to react against attacks. Abilities *'Shape-Shifting': Like T-1000, the Rev-9 is able to transform into any human on Earth, mainly choosing the form of an US Air Force fighter pilot. *'Separation': the Rev-9 has been designed to separate itself into two fully operating bodies; the human form and the other, is the endoskeleton. *'Endoskeleton': The endoskeleton allows Rev-9 to block attacks or blasts. Weaknesses *'Extreme Temperatures': Extreme heat can damage the Rev-9, as shown when Grace, Carl, Dani and Sarah managed to force the Rev-9 into an electrical Turbine. It's Polly Alloy skin/outer form was completely destroyed and it's endoskeleton sustained significant damage (although it remained functional). *'Electro-Magnetic Pulse': The Rev-9 is shown to be weak to EMP, like other Terminators. This is shown when Sarah used Grace's power source as an EMP to melt it down and destroy the Rev-9. Personality Much as all the other Terminators, the Rev-9 has no remorse, guilt or mercy. It is possible to say it is a complete psychopath even if he is not even a human being, but a robotic android. However, it does not stop him from making his missions in the most perfect ways he could ever find to be affectable, and would never stop until it would complete its mission by killing its targets for which it was created. Yet, it is using his infiltration skills in order to present somewhat human in his actions, all that to conceal his identity as a Terminator, a thing which would eventually fail his mission or harm it. Thus, he is showing humanity, but in somewhat of a cold psychopathic killer. Gallery Rev9.jpg Arnold-Schwarzenegger-Terminator-Dark-Fate-Leather-Shoes.png terminator-dark-fate-gabriel-luna-arnold-schwarzenegger-fight.jpg new-terminator-1867740.jpg Terminator-Dark-Fate-2019-Rev-9-Gabriel-Luna-600x300.jpg Rev 9.jpeg terminator-dark-fate-la-mision-de-dani-extended-look-hd-screen-c-1189852.jpg terminator-dark-fate-tv-spots-1192677-1280x0.jpeg resizer.jpeg terminator-luna.jpeg TDF choose your fate Rev9.jpg 101.PNG|Rev-9's death. Trivia *The Rev-9 is the very first Terminator villain to have the ability to separate itself into two units. *The character Rev-9 was created by James Cameron, David S. Goyer, Justin Rhodes, Billy Ray and Josh Friedman. *Actor Gabriel Luna is the very first half-Mexican half-American to portray a Terminator in the franchise. *The Rev-9's name originates from Revelation 9, the ninth chapter of the New Testament's Book Of Revelation, which details the apocalypse. This is fitting for the Rev-9 and Legion, who want to destroy mankind through Judgement Day. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Genderless Category:Psychopath Category:Amoral Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Mongers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Provoker Category:Polluters Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Stalkers